Ash is an April Fool
by kagomecathanyo
Summary: Ash gets letter from a long missed friend. What will it hold for the love struck yong man?  This was supposed to be up a LONG time ago! Sorry for the delay. I thought that I had it posted!
1. Chapter 1

Ash is an April Fool

Ash Ketchum had been in the Unova region for a couple months and was seriously considering going back to Kanto. He was home sick and hadn't seen his first-and-best-human-friend, Misty Yawa, in a long while.

He hadn't seen her face-to-face in years and realy missed her. Last time he had seen her, he didn't realy get to spend alone time with her or talk to her in private.

The last time they had seen each other face-to-face, they were trapped in a castle and when they got out and defeated their captor, she left.

The last time they had truly talked, she had given him a handkerchief.

_He still had it._

He counted it as his lucky charm.

No one else, not even Pikachu, knew he had it.

He kept it because she gave it to him so he would know how she felt for him. He wanted to let her know but every time he talked to her over a video screen, he lost his nerve. He couldn't say 'Misty, aishiteru yo.' or 'Aishiteru yo, Misty.'

He just couldn't for fear of rejection. He was afraid that she'd laugh in his face or be with someone else.

He**was** going to call her to day and tell her how he felt. Then he was going to tell Iris and Cilan that he needed to go home for a couple days, go to Cerulean City's gym, and finaly, kiss Misty Yawa.

Kiss Misty Yawa.

There was a knock on his door.

He, Iris, and Cilan were staying at a Pokémon Center.

"Come in." Ash said sleepily. He had just woken up.

"Ash Ketchum? I have a letter for you. It's from…Cerulean City Gym." The Nurse Joy for that particular Pokémon Center said.

"REALLY? THANKS!" Ash said as he lept off the bed and grabbed letter.

"You're welcome." Nurse Joy said giggling.

He ripped open the envelope, careful not to rip the letter.

He read it aloud,

"_Dear Ash,_

_I hate you. I never want to see you again. I hate proclamation about becoming a Pokemon Master. Their stupid. I'll always hate you._

_-Misty Yawa"_

Ash had tears falling down cheeks.

There was another knock on his door.

"C-come i-in." Ash said wiping away his tears. He gasped at who it was.

She had a frown on her face. She didn't mean to hurt him that much.

"A-April Fool's." Misty said handing him a note.

Ash read out loud,

"_Hate=Love_

_Stupid=Kawaii_

_Never =Always"_

Ash kissed Misty.

"Aishiteru yo, Misty."

"Aishiteru yo, Ash."

They kissed again.

*******************************THE END********************************

**A/N: Okay, this is my last fanfic for now (no that doesn't mean I'm not working on anymore because I am.) Anyone else even notice that the Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's are based off of AI (Artificial Intelligence) programs like on video games? There all basically the same. Oh! And they get their names from the Japanese versions: Joy=Joi and Jenny=Junsar. I got this idea from something I saw on someone's page, but mine has a happier ending. I also decided to do it because it's april fools day. lol. XD**

**Joi=Woman Doctor**

**Junsar is a play on the term Junsa=police; policeman**

**Kawaii=Cute**

**Oh dang this was supposed to be up a LONG time ago! I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I swear I though it was posted...I just noticed that it wasn't...**

**Ash: It's okay...you were only...two months(?) late... right Misty?**

**Misty: Yeah...**

**Kagome-Chii: Thanks you guys!**

**Pikachu: Pi pi pika pikachuuuuu! (Translation: Please review! Both compliments and critisism are welcome!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

ravenrebel13

darkcreeder

Mithryll

Pokahydee - Nekoyasha

yrpluver97

Sahora

SweetStarshine

animetears4

BrokenInside36

yza25

Minamoon

KiraraKitty08

Mars Butterfly

Inukagfan95

KeiChanz

inuyashaluzkagome4ever

Regina lunaris

PigmyPhoenix16

trueinuyashalovergirl

KagsYasha

Breeluv

yoli05

Seashell

INUKAG INLOVE

cip1994

HermionenDraco368

Sword of the Azure Rain

Lilith Rose

Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko

Thundara

katieruth

FridayzGirl

xbeautyxxisxxlifex

LadyDogDemon

emeraldsol

ChiikaWings

Srylanna

KagomeCatHanyo

AnimeAmy101

k.a.a-inu

jaydenmercy

Zerimar

demoninuyashalover

NekoxUsa

Inu25

Syao Blossoms

TomboybuttercupSakaast

bee1313

xxXStarryNightXxx

InuKag4evertogether

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOUR NAME TO THE LIST!

also, for those of you who are reading my AaMC story, sorry that this is also the fith chapter and that I haven't updated again. I am (hopefully) going to have a new computer starting at the turn of the year and I will also have a drawing pad for it. What's the drawing thing about? Well, I have an ask blog on and it is for the gender swapped form of Marceline from the popular American TV show Adventure Time. His name is Marshall Lee and my ask blog is therefor titled Ask-Marshall-Lee-VK

Ask me questions on it! I'll draw pics for answers!


End file.
